Fall To Pieces
by KathBell
Summary: She was always there. Colby/Megan  Friendship or pairing, depends how you see it . Song-fic.


_**A/N: A short drabble on a great pairing :D Only a few things that are AU (okay, one major but still..)  
Larry/Megan never happened – not that I'm not a big fan of them (Cos' I am!) but my heart goes out to these to more!  
Song: Fall to pieces, Avril Lavigne.  
Pairing: Megan/Colby, can be seen as friendship (if you ignore the lyrics,) or romance.  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.**_

**I looked away  
Then I look back at you **

When he had been outed as a Chinese spy she hadn't been able to look at him. How had she been so wrong about him?

**You try to say,  
The things that you can't undo.**

When he had been outed as a Chinese spy he had wanted nothing more than to reveal to her what was happening; that he was undercover and not a traitor.

**If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
**

When he was in prison she had been all he could think about. He had been all she could think about.

**Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.**

While Lancer was injecting him with drugs, he wondered if she would find him. He was glad that Lancer was recording this – he had to prove to her that he was innocent.

**Make it through the fall **

**Make it through it all **

When Megan had walked into the small room to the sight of David and Don desperately trying revive Colby, she had nearly lost control of herself and screamed. She settled for a curse and watched on helplessly.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you **

She had stood outside of his room for a while before she went in. She wanted him to wake up and not be alone, so she sat at his side with a small, reassuring smile on her face, one that she reserved just for him.

**I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation **

When he had woken up she had never seen him – the untouchable one – that scared. She was pretty sure that her own heart had been breaking at the sight. She had reassured him, wanting nothing more than to hold his hand and tell him that it would be okay; but she knew that holding his hand would do more harm than good.

And that one did break her heart.

**I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cos' I'm in love with you.**

A day before he was released from the hospital, she had came into his room. Silently, she climbed into his bed (he had been asleep) and cried. He knew what was wrong from the second he opened his eyes, and pulled her into his arms while reassuring her that he was okay.

**You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end.**

When he came back to work she had been the first one to greet him with a hug – even if she had only seen him that morning.

**When I come undone,  
You bring me back again.**

When the nightmares came; she had been the one to calm him down, reassuring him that he was not on the freighter and that Lancer was dead and never coming back, and rubbed circles in his back to calm him down.

They never spoke a word about their arrangement to anyone – not even each other.

**Back under the stars.  
Back into your arms.**

After their case; one that had brought back a few too many memories for her, and likewise for him, they had headed to the nearest park – not caring about the fact that it was quite late – and just sat there staring at the sky. Conversation wasn't needed, and Megan soon felt his hand wrap around hers.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

When she saw the bruises on his chest, she asked him about it. He said he was fine, then he noticed her look and explained that he jumped off a three storey building and onto a moving truck.

She made him stay at hers that night.

**I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cos' I'm in love with you. **

When more memories came back to haunt her, he had came to her side – at two in the morning. She didn't know what had led her to phone him at such a time, but he had came nonetheless.

**Wanna know who you are **

There were times when she saw him crack – and it was those times that she wondered just how much of him he had been forced to hide during his undercover assignment.

**Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means **

When David asked him about Megan, he had just rolled his eyes and asked his friend if he was jealous. Megan didn't mind – she did the same thing with Don. It was what they had decided on – keep themselves to themselves and never to give a damn about what the others thought.

**Wanna know how you feel **

She told him that he was the only thing keeping him at the FBI. He had smiled, telling her that he was glad she was staying, but they both knew there was more to that sentence that met the eye.

**Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything **

There were times in which he thought he was back on the freighter – but they were growing rarer now. However, every time that he snapped out of his flashback, momentarily wondering if this was all real, Megan was always there.

They were always there for each other.

A/N: Oh.. Too bright and shiny! :P Hope you liked it :D


End file.
